Kupalinka
by MiriamTodd321
Summary: When the Traveling Sunflower Troupe comes to town, Toris doesn't think anything different about it. That is, until one of the performers blows hima kiss from the roof of the caravan. Suddenly, he can't get this mysterious girl off of his mind.


_Kupalina…Kupalinka…Toris-linka…Toris, wake up!_ I jerked awake, staring at the weird black and white blur in front of me.

"What?" I muttered, watching as it disappeared and was replaced by the face of my best friend Feliks. He was holding the book I had been reading, giving me an annoyed look. "Oh, hey Feliks."

"Toris, it's like almost time for class!" He complained, hugging on my arm. "And we're going to be late!" I nodded quickly, standing up and grabbing my school bag.

"Let's go then." I smiled down at Feliks, giving him a hand up. He proceeded to start patting down his skirt, removing blades of grass and dirt off of the material. Feliks was a firm believer that he was born a girl, and made sure that everyone knew that. Besides going against the original school rule that boys had to wear pants, he flirted with guys and chatted with girls, acting just like the cute girl he wanted to be. It was interesting to watch alright. Though right now as we were running through the hallways, I didn't want to hear his complaints that someone might see up his skirt.

"Ah, class was like, boring as ever." Feliks muttered, swinging his bag back and forth as we walked down the street. "I mean, who needs to know about a bunch of dead guys anyway?"

I nodded though I definitely didn't agree; history was my favorite class. And those dead guys were important after all! They made great contributions to our society and-

"Toris, look at that!" The blonde yanked on my arm, jerking me out of my thoughts as he pointed to the street. A caravan-like vehicle was going slowly down the street, with people hanging out of it and on top of it. Two girls and one boy stood on top; singing and clapping loudly with the music playing inside the car. Several people sang along clapping to the beat as well.

"Who is that?" I asked Feliks, nudging him.

"That's the Traveling Sunflowers; they're a troupe." He replied, still clapping along to the music.

"What kind of troupe?" I murmured, my eyes still on the two girls. One of them noticed and nudged the other, who stared at me. Her eyes narrowed as she scowled at me. The girl whispered something in her ear, making her roll her eyes but say something in reply. She put one hand on her hip, and blew a kiss, staring me in the eyes as she did this. I blushed, turning away as the music continued down the street. The vehicle soon disappeared around a corner, taking everyone in side with it. Feliks turned to me, waving a hand in my face.

"Toris, like, what was that all about?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips. I blanched, putting my hands up in surrender.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I mumbled, red probably still tainting my cheeks.

"That girl totally blew a kiss at you!" He huffed, rolling his eyes. "Do you know her from somewhere?"

I shook my head quickly. "Never seen her before as far as I can remember!"

Feliks stared at me for a few moments, before shrugging. "Come on, let's keep going." He muttered, starting to walk away again. I followed him, my ears still straining for the music. I somehow remembered that tune…Kupalinka.

"And then he took her and jumped off the cliff. Doesn't that sound romantic!" I swallowed, looking at Feliks expectant face before nodding. He squealed, grinning widely. "I'd love for a guy to hold me like that!"

"And jump off a cliff?" I murmured, shuddering. What a weird way to show affection. Jumping off a cliff together was stupid anyway. Then you'd never be able to see each other ever again right? It just didn't add up. I mean I was right, right?

"Yo, Toris, Feliks!" We both turned to see Alfred Jones, Arthur Kirkland, and Lovino and Feliciano, the Vargas twins, walk over. The younger Italian looked cheerful as ever, while his brother looked a bit unimpressed.

"Good morning." I said, watching as Feliks ran over and started talking to Feliciano. "What's up?"

"Did you hear about the new students dude?" He asked, grinning. "They're from that Traveling Daisies group that just showed up!"

"It's sunflowers, idiot." Lovino grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"They're only going to be here for a month, while their troupe is in town." Arthur explained, moving Alfred to the side. Since he was student council president, it's no surprise he knew. Though I heard that he was quite the punk at his middle school…but no matter. "So we need to behave and show them respect."

"Did you know who's coming here?" I asked, curious now. Maybe that girl from yesterday….

"I don't know their names." Arthur muttered, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I bet they're all cool dudes Artie!" Alfred said, ruffling the others hair. Arthur smacked his hand away, scowling.

"Leave my hair alone wanker." He complained, rolling his eyes. The bell started ringing, making us jerk.

"Alright, everyone get to class!" Arthur barked, pointing down the hallway.

"We're all in the same class." Lovino muttered.

"F-Fine, but third years, don't forget about the P.E. change today." Arthur stuttered, clearing his throat.

"We're all third years!" Feliciano put in, he and Feliks having finished their conversation.

"Just go to class!" The Brit yelled, shoving us all towards the room. Alfred started laughing, making me and Feliciano chuckle as well. Lovino rolled his eyes, opening the door to the classroom.

"You guys are ridiculous." He murmured as we sat down. Mr. Parker-our homeroom teacher- rapped on the blackboard, drawing our attention to him.

"Good morning class." He said, lowering the yardstick.

"Good morning Mr. Parker." We said in unison.

"We'll be having a few temporary students today, so behave yourselves!" Mr. Parker announced, picking up a piece of paper. "Make sure to extend that Hetalia Academy spirit I know you all have." A knock came, followed by a tall woman walking in. I recognized her as our principal. Behind her, ten kids trailed in afterwards, wearing our school uniform.

"Class, these are members of the Traveling Sunflower troupe." The woman said, smiling brightly. "They'll introduce themselves, so don't forget their names."

A boy with blonde hair about my length stepped to the front, smiling. "Bonjour! My name is Francis Bonnefoy!" He blew a kiss to his supposed audience. I could hear giggling behind me, probably from the other girls.

"Bloody frog." Arthur muttered, frowning.

"Seems like a pervert." Lovino said in agreement.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert Beildschimdt!" The person speaking was a red-eyed albino who stood beside a tall blonde. "And this is my brother, Ludwig."

"He seems strong!" Feliciano murmured, smiling.

"I'm Gupta Hassan…" A boy said quietly, adjusting the head wrap he was wearing. The girl beside him nudged him forward, smiling. "Assalam aleikum."

"And I'm Victoria Bonnefoy." The brown-haired girl smiled brightly.

Another boy with brown hair and familiar bushy eyebrows walked up, bowing. "I am Kaoru Xiang. Pleasure to meet you all."

Two boys walked up; they looked identical save one had long hair and a thin scar on his face.

"Hola, I'm Antonio Carriedo!" The one with shorter hair announced, grinning.

"And I'm his cousin, Juan Hernandez." The other added, grinning as well.

"I'm Yekaterina Katyusha." A girl stepped forward, her boobs bouncing with every step. The boys behind oohed and ahhed, watching as she tried to cover herself.

"And I'm Natalia Arlovskia." came a low voice, as the speaker stepped from behind Yekaterina. She had a blank expression, and looked at all of us with boredom. She looked kind of familiar though…. Her eyes stopped on me, and she smirked. Pressing her fingers against her lips, she blew a kiss towards me. I jerked backwards in my chair, covering my mouth.

"Nice to meet you." The new students said in unison, smiling. Well, some of them were smiling at least.


End file.
